The present invention relates to a wrapping machine for a paper roll. More specifically, the invention is directed to a wrapping machine including a first wrapping head having a first wrapping material and a second wrapping head having a second wrapping material whereby the wrapping heads move in predetermined directions independently of one another. The invention is also directed to a wrapped paper roll that is assembled by the wrapping machine of the present invention.
It has been found that a paper roll should be wrapped with protective materials to prevent damage during handling. This is particularly true of xe2x80x9ccarbonlessxe2x80x9d paper that can be marked or damaged by engagement with objects. The protective materials should protect the body and the edges of the paper roll.
In the past, various machines have been used to wrap paper rolls in overlapped or interleaved widths of protective materials. It has been found that this type of wrapping method is wasteful because of the excessive amount of protective materials used in the method. Therefore, there is a need for a wrapping machine for a paper roll that is efficient and economical as compared to prior art wrapping machines.
The present invention is directed to a wrapping machine for a paper roll having a first wrapping head including at least one supply of a first wrapping material. The wrapping machine includes a first movement device, such as a motor, for moving the first wrapping head in a first predetermined direction. The wrapping machine further includes a second head including at least one supply of a second wrapping material. A second movement device, such as a motor, moves the second wrapping head in a second predetermined direction.
The present invention is also directed to a wrapped paper roll that is assembled by the wrapping machine of the present invention. The wrapped paper roll includes a paper roll having an exterior surface. The wrapped paper roll further includes at least one first layer of plastic material having an inner surface and an outer surface whereby the inner surface is positioned adjacent to the exterior surface of the paper roll. The wrapped paper roll further includes at least one intermediate layer of cushioning material having an interior surface and an exterior surface whereby the interior surface is positioned adjacent to the outer surface of the first plastic layer. The wrapped paper roll further includes at least one second layer of plastic material having a second inner surface and second outer surface whereby the second inner surface is positioned adjacent to the exterior surface of the intermediate layer.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a wrapping machine for a paper roll.
An important object of the present invention is to provide a wrapped paper roll assembled by the wrapping machine of the present invention.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a review of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and the accompanying drawings.